


What's In The Crate?

by Arcturius



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Fluff, Other, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturius/pseuds/Arcturius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity gets the best of Deryn. She MUST know what's in that crate! (It's certainly not eggs!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In The Crate?

**Author's Note:**

> A shameless smut fic I wrote many years ago. Uploading here mostly for the sake of consolidation of stuff I've done in the past haha. I'd like to think I'm a better writer now. But still, enjoy. ~Arcturius

# What’s In The Crate

Deryn Sharp leapt nimbly through the stomach of the Leviathan, resisting the urge to start whistling. She was spinning a set of keys lazily on her finger as she made her way quickly and quietly through the huge beast. She wasn’t keen on anyone knowing where she was, or what she was about to do. The boffin lady might be upset if she learned Deryn had snuck in and stolen the keys from her room, so best not to let her find out.

Deryn darted into one of the natural folds in the stomach lining as she heard a night watch guard then approaching. The man passed her, yawning groggily as he headed out to take his scouting position outside in the cool night air. She wasn’t too concerned about him seeing her, but it would be unusual for her to be awake at this hour when she didn’t have to scout, which might prompt questions. Deryn figured she could probably manage bluffing her way out of danger, she reckoned she had better be safe rather than sorry.

As soon as he was out of sight, Deryn leapt out from the wall, taking a deep gasping breath. While she had gotten used to the odd smells of being in a living airship, the closer one got to the walls, the more pungent the smell got, and if you were nestled up in them... well, it was rather overpowering. When she had caught her breath, she traveled the rest of the short walk to the engine room uneventfully. Apparently that poor bloke had overslept, and all the other scouters were already outside at their posts.

She unlocked the door to the engine room with the keys, and after closing and locking the door behind her, she walked slowly to the box in the center of the room. She bent down and felt it lightly with her hands. It still emanated that same warmth she had felt down on the ground in London. And now she was going to find out what was making that warmth.

_What could possibly be so important that they had to make a landing in the middle of London to retrieve it? What could possibly be in this box that was important enough to be classified as a “military secret”?_ Curiosity had gotten the better of Deryn and the night before she had decided that she would take a peek, military secrets be damned.

And here she was, about to find out the answers to all of her questions. She knelt down and fumbled with the key-ring, trying to find a key that matched the lock on the crate, hoping it was there and the boffin hadn’t gone to sleep with it on her, or something loony. Deryn was in luck. She found the key and quickly unlocked the crate.

She took a deep breath, unlatched the lid, and cracked it open, peering down inside.

 

 

Deryn raised an eyebrow. The whole crate was full to the brim of what looked like gelatin. It was a translucent milky white, and the top was perfectly smooth. THIS is what was so important? A box full of jello?

She knelt down close and took a whiff. Didn’t smell like anything. She hesitated for a moment, then touched it with her finger. Nothing happened, besides the normal little bouncy wiggle. She scooped her finger down into it, and pulled out a small piece, smiling as it bounced around on her finger. She looked at it apprehensively, and then popped it into her mouth. It didn’t really taste like anything either, but the sensation of it sliding down her throat made her giggle, before she realized that giggling definitely wasn’t something a male soldier would do. Not like it mattered, really. There wasn’t anyone around to hear.

She poked the gelatin with her middle finger, and then slowly slid her hand down into it. It felt slippery and rubbery. She kept pushing down until her arm was submerged up to her elbow. Wiggling her hand around made the whole jelly bounce and shake. Deryn laughed out loud. Some military secret THIS is, she thought. She went to pull her arm out of the rubbery substance but to her surprise, she found it wouldn’t budge. She tried again, but her arm wouldn’t move. It was like a suction was gripping her arm, holding it in the gelatin. She got to her feet and pulled up with all of her might, and her arm slowly began to slide out. Finally, with a loud pop, her hand came free and she fell backwards onto the ground, landing smack on her bottom.

She sat there for a few moments, rubbing her sore bum, and then noticed something odd. Her heart seemed to be pounding a lot faster than normal. And she felt like the room was really hot, her body beginning to sweat, even though she knew for a fact that when she had come in the room was slightly on the chilly side. She sat there for a few moments, breathing deeply and trying to calm herself, but her heart wouldn’t slow. It seemed to be trying to break of her chest. And the longer she sat, the faster it beat. She could also sense that the heat wasn’t coming from the room, but herself. She was heating up, and it seemed to be coming from her midsection.

Her eyes flew wide as she remembered the piece of the jelly she had foolishly eaten. _Was it poison? Is that why it was being brought to the Ottoman Empire?_ Her hands started to shake as her breathing grew shallow and rapid. She gripped the floor and managed to prop herself onto her knees. When she attempted to stand, her pants rubbed against her legs and… her girl parts, causing a sharp intake of breath as a tingling sensation shot through her spine.

“What the clart is wrong with me?” she muttered, as she managed to stand on her wobbly legs, undergoing more of the tingling sensation.

Her shirt moved against her skin and some part of her noticed that her nipples were painfully hard. That usually only happened when it was cold, though, and Deryn’s body felt like it was on fire. It didn’t feel like she was dying, but then again, she had never died before, so she wouldn’t know. She glanced over at the open crate, but what she saw –or what she _didn’t_ see –scared her half to death.

The crate was empty.

The gelatin was piled in a large mound between her and the crate. She hadn’t moved it. She glanced around the room quickly, but it was empty. She then watched with horror as the thing started to move itself. It slowly, oh so slowly, slid its way towards her. She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear as she stumbled backward. The ooze kept advancing, though, and it seemed to be picking up some speed.

Suddenly Deryn hit something behind her and her mind screamed out a warning. She had hit the wall. There was nowhere else to run, and the ooze was getting closer. Suddenly she remembered the door. _How could I have forgotten?_ she thought. Her shaking hand fumbled with her pocket for a few terror-filled second until she grasped the key. The door was directly opposite her though, and she’d have to make it past the advancing slime though, and it was already only about ten feet from her. In her current state, she knew she had a very small chance of making it, but she had to try. She couldn’t just give up and let this thing eat her or whatever it was planning on doing.

The Darwinists must have found a way to imbue inanimate things with life somehow. Perhaps give them DNA from living creatures. Regardless, this was an absolutely incredible breakthrough and surely had the power to turn the tide of incoming war; especially if it got into the hands of the Clankers. What was more pressing to Deryn at the moment was this particular thing in front of her. Obviously it was some sort of gelatin-based substance that had been animated, probably to serve as a weapon of war. Based on how Deryn’s body was reacting to having ingested a piece of it, she could come to no other conclusion. Not that she was in any real mental state to be coming to conclusions. For some reason her brain kept refocusing on the sparks of sensation that her pants and her shirt were giving her.

All of this went through the girl’s mind in an instant, and one instant later, she bolted for the door.

It was an instant too late. Two long tentacles burst forth from the oncoming goo, wrapped around Deryn’s wrists, and plunged into the wall behind her, slamming her against the wall with her arms spread out wide to either side. Her wrists were now trapped in the substance of the tentacles, and although she tugged, she couldn’t pull them free. Two more tentacles suddenly similarly immobilized her ankles, with her legs spread wide.

Deryn panted, back pressed against the wall, her body limp. It was over. The thing was advancing, four thick pillars of slime holding strong to her limbs, and it would probably eat her when it reached her; if the poison didn’t kill her first. And even if it took hours for it to digest her, she had locked the door behind her as she came in, and it was the middle of the night. There was no rescue coming. The key had been knocked from her grip by the tentacle attack, and she couldn’t move to retrieve it even if she wanted to. She couldn’t save herself.

She tried to relax and accept her impending doom with a clear mind, but the poison was still having strange effects on her body, and even as she tried to relax, her heart and mind sped up. Her breath was now coming in shallow gasps, and her chest heaved. Her whole body was starting to shake as well.

_So this is how I am going to die,_ thought Deryn bitterly. _A shivering, panting mess. Bollocks_

The slime stopped advancing four feet from the helpless, immobilized girl. Another long tendril appeared, this one from the center of the thing, and snaked out towards Deryn. This one was thinner than the ones holding her limbs, slightly smaller in width than her wrist. She was sure it was going to burst through her stomach and tear out her guts, or smother her face until she passed out from asphyxiation, or pull her in so the thing could eat her or any number of other horrible, unspea _ohmygod_ _._

The tentacle had done none of those things. What it had done, was rub firmly up against the front of Deryn’s trousers, causing her whole body to buck as a wave of electricity stormed through her spine, centering from her… her private parts, and she swore softly, releasing a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. It did it again, and her eyes closed as she took a sharp gasp of air. Oh god, why did it feel so good? Some part of her mind realized that the front of her pants was completely soaked, but Deryn knew she hadn’t somehow gone to the bathroom, so she was at a loss.

_Could it be coming from my… vagina?_ That was the word that the teachers used at the girls’ schools Deryn had hated. Most of the other girls had whispered the word _“pussy”_ , and for some strange reason that word sounded much more appealing to Deryn at the moment.

The tentacle continued rubbing Deryn several more times, and the girl’s body quivered intensely as she let out a soft moan. It stopped far too soon for her liking though, and left her aching pussy as it began to slide up her body, sending shockwaves of almost ticklish pleasure through her. It began to trace lazily across her entire body; up her stomach, across her ribcage (but never touching her breasts), under her armpits causing her mouth to open as the tickling sensation that usually came from such places was laced with an incredibly intense pleasure, across her restrained arms, then back down to her legs and her thighs. She pushed her hips out when it drew close to her sex, in a vain attempt to stimulate her hyper-sensitive pussy, but the tentacle avoided that area and instead concentrating on Deryn’s inner thighs. It stroked up and down her leg gently, coming very close to her vagina, but always turning away at the last possible moment. It did this for only another thirty seconds before Deryn couldn’t handle it. It felt incredibly good, but she needed more.

“Please…” she said softly, and her voice made her start. It was low, husky, and undeniably female. She was so used to making her voice sound like a boy’s that she had almost forgotten how it sounded normally. And at the moment it was a soft, feminine moan that was… well, sexy. Even to Deryn, who hadn't ever thought girls were before.

“Please…” she continued breathlessly, “stop… teasing. I need… I need you to touch my…” she hesitated, partly because she had run out of breath, partly because she realized she didn’t know if this thing could hear her, and partly because a part of her was still thinking _This is so wanton, this is so wrong. You want this thing to touch you? This ball of slime?_

The tentacle, as if it heard her or could read her thoughts, pulled back slightly, and then lashed out, slapping the center of her drenched pants with a loud SMACK.

“PUSSY!” Deryn yelled, the word forced from the tip of her tongue as the bolt of pleasure and pain threw her eyes wide and caused her muscles to tense up. Yes. She wanted this ball of slime to touch her. She wanted it very badly. She could think of nothing else she wanted more.

Another smack from the tentacle caused her eyes to scrunch together as her mouth fell completely open and she threw her head back, her back arching. The third smack caused her whole body to spasm and she let out a long, loud moan. She felt like there was a rising sensation throughout her whole body, and every time the thing touched her, the sensation grew. Right now, it was almost at unbearable levels. If the tentacle slapped her one more time, she didn’t think she could handle it.

She didn’t find out either way, because the tentacle withdrew from her pussy, moving back toward the body of the jelly creature. Deryn let herself hang limply in the grip of the monstrosity. This was the most wonderful death she could imagine. She actually began to wonder if this thing was planning on killing her at all. If it wanted to, it probably could have already. _Maybe it’s trying to kill me with pleasure,_ Deryn thought with a small grin. It was certainly working so far.

And the “poison” hadn’t killed her yet either. All of the symptoms she had noticed, the soaking of her pants, the rise in body temperature, the shaking, and the shallow breathing all seemed to be something that was also caused by the pleasuring of the slime creature. Her pants were even wetter now than they had been starting out. Maybe it was all part of its plot to kill her with bliss. One thing Deryn hadn’t figured out yet, though, was how her nipples had hardened. How could that possibly pleasure her?

She was about to find out.

 

The tentacle stopped retreating about halfway between Deryn and the creature. The first half of it then split down the center, separating the tentacle into a two-pronged fork. Now split, the tentacle held still as another appendage grew from the center of the goo. This tentacle had a tip that was pointed, and the sides were pointed as well, making the whole thing look like a milky-white gelatin sword. Deryn imagined it would work terribly as a sword though, seeing as how soft and flexible the jelly thing was.

As the sword tentacle extended towards her throat, however, she began to reassess her hope that this thing wasn’t going to kill her. Once the point of the sword was against her throat, and she could feel how sharp it was, she lost all of that hope. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Instead of dying, she suddenly heard a loud ripping noise. Her eyes flew open and she saw the remnants of her shirt and bandage fluttering to the floor. The sword had swung downwards, slicing through the center of her shirt and cutting it neatly in half. The bandage she used to hide her breasts—which had rapidly grown from a size AA when she had gone on that cross-England Huxley ride to a A cup and were getting harder and harder to conceal—was gone too, and now her creamy-white breasts, not tanned like the rest of her body, were revealed.

They were small and round, perfectly sized and shaped. Her nipples, hardened fully due to the effects of the “poison” and her arousal, were standing erect, each one a half an inch long. Her whole chest was heaving from her shallow and rapid breathing, and her breasts were rising and falling, bouncing slightly each time.

The sword tentacle disappeared into the mass of the creature, and Deryn noticed the forked tentacle approaching her again. The two tips flattened out, becoming wider, and Deryn could barely contain her lust as they approached. She was sure they were going to pleasure her pussy, like the one had before, but they never dipped down. They were headed straight for her exposed breasts. The girl held her breath in anticipation.

Finally, the tentacles touched her bare skin. It was the same slightly rubbery, but slippery feeling it had had when Deryn had stuck her arm into it. It was also giving off the same warmth that she had felt outside of the crate, which melded with her already increased body temperature. Each flattened tentacle prong slowly circled the very outsides of each of her breasts, leaving behind a trail of warm goo. The feeling sent shivers up Deryn’s spine. Once both breasts had been encircled once, the tentacles began to very slowly spiral inwards, coating each breast completely in the warm goo. As the tentacles came closer and closer to her nipples, the pleasure grew.

Finally, both of her breasts had a thick coating of the white jelly, only the tip exposed. The tentacles paused, and then the flattened tips latched onto Deryn’s nipples. They kneaded at her erect buds and white-hot sparks of pleasure seemed to be running directly from her nipples to her pussy. The warmth of the substance covering her whole breasts, combined with the rhythmic manipulation the tentacles provided created the sensation that there were two mouths licking and kissing her breasts. Deryn closed her eyes in bliss at the sensation.

The tentacles suddenly began to pulse around her nipples, applying the same vacuum suction the creature had on Deryn’s arm earlier. She arched her back, thrusting out her breasts. An intense look of pleasure crossed her face as her nipples were pulled harder and harder by the sucking, and her breathing grew even more ragged.

If Deryn’s eyes hadn’t been closed from the sensations, she would have seen a wave of the jelly substance ripple up the tentacle that was stimulating her nipples. The wave split into two when it hit the fork, and traveled up each prong. When it finally reached her breasts, the extra jelly sent up by the wave hit her nipples and spread, until there was a layer of the gelatin covering the entirety of both of her breasts. Then, the whole tentacle began to pulse.

It was like the creature was trying to pull all of the blood in Deryn’s breasts into her nipples. A circular wave of pressure ran from the base of her breasts to her nipples, which were then tugged even harder by the suction, growing larger and even more erect than Deryn would have thought possible. By this time her whole body was rocking in time to the sucking, and her open mouth was moaning a rhythmic “Oh… Oh… Oh… Oh…”

All of a sudden the tentacles contracted fiercely, her nipples caught in a viselike grip that gave them one long pull. It felt like someone had grabbed Deryn’s hyper-engorged nipples in their teeth and pulled brutally. Deryn’s eyes flew open, all of the muscles in her body tensed, and she screamed loudly. The ecstasy and the pain melded together and grew to unbelievable levels, leaving the girl thrashing and pushing her breasts forward, trying in vain to alleviate the pressure. The monster didn’t ease its grip for another blinding, pleasure-filled ten seconds.

Finally, just as Deryn thought her nipples were going to explode, the monster released its suction. Deryn’s muscles went slack and she hung limply in her bonds. The tentacles remained on her breasts, but pulsed only very lightly. Deryn’s face was bright red and flushed; her whole body slick with sweat. She hung there, trying to catch her breath, recovering from the intense sensations.

It didn’t take long. Soon she began to feel that rising need again, emanating from her sex. It spread throughout her whole body and the gentle sucking on her breasts was spurring it on. Soon, she was full of energy again, and ready for whatever the gelatin-creature had in store for her next. She dimly remembered she had screamed, but remembered that she wasn’t close enough to any bunks for people to hear her. Or so she hoped. She wanted to stay here alone with this creature forever.

She glanced down, and realized that at some point during the beast’s manipulation of her breasts, the sword-tentacle must have reached out again and cut through her wet trousers and her underwear, leaving her pussy fully exposed. It looked so different than Deryn had ever seen it. Usually it was just a sort of fold into her pelvis, surrounded by blond, curly hair. Now, though, it looked like it had turned inside –out. It was a bright pink, and the fold had opened itself up, revealing what resembled lips. It almost looked like a large, pink, glistening flower. Deryn could feel the juices from it running down her legs.

She noticed movement coming from the body of the creature, and to her delight another tentacle sprouted and advanced, this one aimed right towards her dripping pussy. The rounded rip of it began to rub her whole sex in circles. She groaned and pushed her hips forward, offering herself up to the creature’s caresses. It felt like a warm smooth tongue was licking all around her, driving the sensations of bliss in Deryn’s stomach up and up and up…

Suddenly, the tentacle grazed a spot at the top of her pussy that sent a huge bolt of pleasure straight to her brain. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

_What in the world was that?_

Unbeknownst to Deryn, the creature had just touched her clitoris. All that the girl could tell was that there was a little nub at the top of her pussy that made the world shake.

The tentacle continued to lick all around her pussy, but it stayed away from her clit. Deryn’s legs began to shiver. She was reveling in the feelings that the creature’s stimulation, but it was like the creature was simply throwing gasoline onto the fire that was raging in her. The pleasure was increasing, but she needed even more.

As if in response, a wave of substance began to flow up the tentacle stimulating her sex, similar to the one that had widened the tentacle currently sucking on her breasts. As it neared its destination, it morphed into a shape resembling the oxygen mask that the medical officers on the Leviathan used. When it reached Deryn’s body, it clamped on to her, melding perfectly and covering her pussy completely, creating the sensation that she was encased in warm, moving rubber. Then, just as it was doing on her breasts, it began to rhythmically suck. At the same time, Deryn felt a hard, slightly rough section of the tentacle bulge out and begin to trace circles around her clit.

The girl was at this point reduced to a shivering, panting, moaning mess, writhing in her captor’s bounds. She was grinding her hips into the tentacle, trying to increase her already skyrocketing pleasure, and chanting out a steady stream of curses, which was steadily increasing in pitch in tandem with the rising feeling inside her. It was growing larger and larger, and as the creature continues to lick, suck, and rub her pussy and breasts, Deryn thought she was going to explode.

But just before she thought that the pleasure would reach a crescendo, the tentacles stopped moving completely. Deryn cried out in frustration and thrust her hips forward in vain. She was so close! To what, she didn’t know. But she knew that she was reaching some sort of climax, and she had an animalistic instinct that it was something she needed to get to. The tentacles had stayed attached to her, though, which eased her mind. It meant the thing wasn’t done.

Sure enough, Deryn soon felt movement. But it wasn’t the sucking sensation that seemed to be the creature’s specialty. Another harder growth had emerged, but this one wasn’t stimulating her clit. It was lower down. And it was growing outward, pushing slowly into Deryn’s pussy.

Deryn had heard and learned the basics of sex in the all-girls school she had gone to at her mother’s demand. So she knew that there was an entrance in a girl’s vagina where a man’s penis would theoretically fit, and that’s how babies were formed. She also knew from some of the older girls at the school that that’s something that a lot of girls do for pleasure when they’re older. But while Deryn knew _about_ sex, being fifteen she was certainly still a virgin, and had never even thought about desiring sex from a boy. But now, under the effects of her intense arousal, and the piece of the creature she had ingested, she bit her lip as she realized what the creature was about to do. A kind of wild, irrational excitement filled her. This next step was something she wanted desperately.

The tentacle continued to push into her slowly, until it reached a barrier. Deryn took a deep, shaky breath, and then nodded, “Go for it, just… gently”.

She still didn’t know if it could hear her, but before she could try to think of another way to communicate, the tentacle pushed through her hymen.

Deryn let out a low cry as a wave of sharp pain shot through her body and her hands clenched against the tentacles suspending her. But after that first wave of pain, there was nothing. Nothing but a reemerging desire for more.

She grinned and licked her lips, “Alright, beastie. I’m ready for you.”

The tentacle began to push deeper into her pussy, her muscles clenching pleasurably against the large intruding object. As it slid through her depths she thought to herself, _this is it, I’m having sex with this… fabricated gelatin._

Then the tentacle reached the end of her canal and rested there for a few moments. The feeling of having the warm rubbery tentacle inside of her, combined with the feeling of her limbs being spread and secured, her not being able to do anything about it just heightened the sensations.

Just as she was beginning to become accustomed to the feeling of having a tentacle inside of her body, several things happened at once. The tentacles spread out on her breasts and pussy all began their pulsating suction with more force than before, the bump began to move up and down while vibrating in direct contact with her clit, and the tentacle in her pussy started to pump in and out.

Explosions of pleasure rocked Deryn’s body. She screamed out in ecstasy and arched her back, grinding her hips repeatedly into the tentacle’s thrusting. The pleasure quickly reached unbearable levels, and just when the girl thought she was going to burst, she experienced her first orgasm. She came with a fierce intensity that was the culmination of all of the ministrations of the tentacle creature over the last minutes. Stars detonated behind her closed eyelids as her whole body convulsed in spasm after spasm of ecstasy. The tentacles didn’t let up, however. It kept thrusting into Deryn's wet, clenching sex faster and faster and Deryn hadn’t even come fully down from her first orgasm when her second one hit. Her mouth opened in a scream of lust but no sound came out. Her body went completely rigid and her toes curled as the orgasm took hold of her. Finally, the creature slowed its stimulation almost completely, allowing the girl to come down from her plateau of pleasure. Still jerking spasmodically, Deryn’s body slowly relaxed and she hung limply from the tentacles holding her arms, trying desperately to catch her breath as feeling began to return to her breasts and pussy, both of which had gone slightly numb. The creature’s gentle sucking was comforting, and she hung in its grip with a blissful smile on her face.

_Bloody hell, that was incredible._ She thought.


End file.
